The Young and the Not So Useless
by Mekina
Summary: Rogue is angry at herself and at her mutant powers, but is there someone who understands and needs more help than herself? They say that by teaching you learn more yourself...


This is a story that both got MY anger out as well as exploring an interesting relationship. Two X-Men have very different powers, but very similar situations. And a sort f bond forms. I've read a couple other stories with this pair (NOT ROMANTIC) and I really loved it. So here's my take.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

XxXxX

Rogue was furious. She was angry and frustrated and mostly just disappointed in herself.

Another battle had broken out today between the X-Men and the Brotherhood. Everyone had done fine, except for her. The battle had been won, no thanks to her. Wanda, who kept keeping Rogue at a significant distance from her teammates, had trapped Rogue for the entire battle. Wanda could do this with one hand, using the other to attack the other X-Men. Rogue had been absolutely helpless.

It also didn't help Rogue's ego any, knowing that now, not only could she not touch anyone she cared about, but that she also didn't even have a significantly helpful power in battle. Oh sure, she could do aerobatics for the most part, but she was still only mediocre at it. She was useless.

The Danger Room had taken most of the heat. Rogue had been running simulations for hours, practicing her combat and punishing herself for the failure. She kept telling herself that if she didn't get better than she may as well just leave the team! It's not like they needed another person to try and save, there were plenty of those to go around.

Rogue was once again running a simulator. The goal was to reach the top of the pyramid without getting hit by the paintballs that were being shot by artificially intelligent guns designed by Forge. Everyone else was upstairs doing homework and eating dinner. Rogue knew that there were enough people in the mansion that she wouldn't be missed. Also, with her gothic tendencies most people would assume she was hiding in a closet somewhere.

The simulation was on a level 8 of 10 and Rogue made it half way through before getting hit. Growling, Rogue shouted at the computer "Run simulation again!" And it obeyed the command. After doing this 3 times, Rogue finally made it to the top and grabbed the 'ruby' that was the prize. Still angry, Rogue shouted out another simulation to run. "Danger Room run sequence Vertigo 7 Alpha Combat!"

The computer responded in kind with, "Vertigo 7 Alpha Combat initiated; Level 9; opponents: Sabertooth, Wolverine, Quicksilver, Gambit, Colossus, Storm, and Beast. Begin." This level of the simulation was one that even Scott would have problems with, but Rogue was angry and determined.

The setting was an active volcano with a single bridge crossing the open mouth. Rogue raced to the center of the bridge, crouching down, she waited for the first attack. Quicksilver raced across the bridge almost knocking her into the lava. Rogue quickly caught herself and regained her balance just before the white-haired boy came back for a second round. This time, the girl was ready and she close-lined him, pushing him into the lava. Barely having time to compose herself, Storm and Gambit, the two thieves, came at her from both sides. Storm had clouds surrounding her and Gambit was already flinging cards at Rogue.

Knowing that her real challenge was yet to come, Rogue swiped the feet out from under Storm and tried to push she off the bridge but gambit had used his bowstaff to know Rogue away from the weather witch. While Storm was getting back on her feet, Gambit and Rogue began a fight of aerobics, leaping over each other and sweeping legs, it looked more like a dance than a fight. Rogue watched him repeat a move and already knew where to hit him. She jumped up and used both feet to kick him in the stomach. He fell backwards into Storm, sending them both over the edge of the bridge.

Colossus and Beast raced out, but Rogue took out the blue mutant first, knowing that while he was in motion it would be easier to manipulate his movements. Rogue leapt and rolled over him just as Colossus was coming up from her six o'clock. Beast knocked himself out on the metal-mutant, and Colossus did the rest of the work, pushing Beast out of the way and into the Lava so that he could attack his primary target.

Rogue dodged Colossus' punches. She had fought him enough to know that while he was in his metal state (and even out of it) he was lacking in the agility department. She did a few backflips and bounced to the outer ring of the volcano. There, she was planning on using her speed and his lack of control to take him out, but unfortunately, she hadn't counted on the other two players joining at that moment.

Wolverine leapt over the side of the Volcano right in front of Rogue. She fell back, surprised, and was picked up by the collar. Sabertooth grinned at her and Wolverine pulled back his claws and rammed them into Rogue's stomach.

"Simulation complete. Mission Failure." Rogue had been dropped to the ground as soon as the simulation had stopped. Even though it was just a simulation, Rogue had still felt a slight jolt as Wolverine stabbed her, and it overcame the anger, if only for a moment. Rogue was on her hands and knees, panting and sweating. She new that she was spent. Any more simulations and her body would give out.

The door to the DR opened and shut and surprised Rogue. She turned her head and saw an unlikely person standing awkwardly at the door, holding a glass of water and an awe-struck look on his face.

"Umm… Umm… I… this is… this is for you. I wasn't watching you, I mean, I was, but not… um… I just… I really like watching you…I mean, NO not like that… but I think… you're good and… I think… ummm… This is for you!"

Rogue laughed at the boy, who was holding the glass of water to her. Rogue grabbed it and gulped it down quickly. She sighed, content to feel the water hydrate her system. Unfortunately, there was a young child gawking at her.

"Jaime, did yah need somthin' else?"

Jamie stared at his feet for a second, scared to respond. "I… I wanted to ask you, but, I…"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Spit it out already."

"Why do you train so hard?" Jaime's head shot up as he spoke, but once again resumed looking at his feet. As the youngest of the X-Men, he was given a lot of leeway when it came to his actions of awkwardness, but Rogue had never been known as the patient kind. Rogue new that the kid meant well, but she had never really spent any time with him.

"Because Ah need it." Having stopped her rigorous routine, Rogue had begun to feel the exhaustion. All she wanted to do now was lie down and never get up, but she knew that Logan wouldn't approve of sleeping in the DR, so she had to force herself up to her room. Jaime was stubborn though. He sat down next to Rogue on the floor and stared at her.

"But you're the best at combat on the whole team! You can even keep up with Mr. Logan!" His big eyes pleaded with Rogue for answers, and Rogue knew what it was like. She knew about wanting to understand someone.

"Yeah, but Mr. Logan also goes easy on me. He'd nevah say that, but I know it. The fact is, Jaime, that Ah'm kind of useless when it comes ta battle. Yeah, Ah can touch someone an' knock 'em out, but mah powers don't help me against machines or people who are too far away ta touch. Ah'm sure yah heard Scott talkin' about the fight with the Brotherhood today, right? I couldn't do a thang ta help, an' instead I was anotha problem that needed ta get fixed."

"Oh, is that why you're mad? You looked really angry while you were fighting in that last simulation. Were you angry that Scott had to come and save you from Wanda?" Rogue glared at the child. She didn't need to be reminded about her failings, much less by a stupid kid harassing her about why she's useless.

"Ah wasn't mad, Ah was focused. You should try it sometime." Rogue pushed herself up from her spot on the ground, walking towards the door. Her legs were stiff and she knew she should stretch, but the idea was almost as painful as her actual legs felt.

"Rogue," Jaime said, leaping up to follow her. Rogue glared at his energy, pondering about how beneficial it could be to use her powers on him. "Will you train me?" Rogue stopped, shocked.

"What?"

"Will you train me?" Jaime repeated. "I… My powers are kind of like yours. I can't shoot things or fly or injure anyone just by multiplying. Everyone makes fun of me because I'm the youngest, but I want to be good. I want to be a X-Man someday, but all of the other kids can actually do something with their powers. Maybe if I knew how to fight, with, you know, my hands and stuff, I could be useful! And, you know, actually do stuff besides always being the distraction."

Rogue looked at the kid. I mean REALLY looked at him. He was short, he hadn't reached puberty, his hair was getting shaggy, and his face still had a layer of baby fat. But something about this kid struck her. He had felt the same thing she had felt for so many years. He felt useless when the other kids were getting special training, as well as left out. Scott and Jean made it a point to spend extra hours individually with each of the students, except Jaime. They just couldn't do much with his powers outside of trying to help him from multiplying at the wrong times. Besides, none of them had every really given him the chance. Rogue knew that she was NOT the best teacher, but she had pity on Jaime.

It could have been the exhaustion talking, or maybe it was Rogue finally taking some responsibility in the future of the X-Men, but she smiled at Jaime. "Fahne. But I'm not going ta go easy on ya, got it? You're first lesson will be dodging. Tomorrow at 5 aftah school. Don't be late. Got it?"

Besides, she couldn't be a worse teacher than Wolverine, could she?


End file.
